User talk:Lotstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lotstar page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 22:50, October 1, 2010 Creddie / Seddie Hey, just wanted to say I totally agree with you why Seddie and Creddie shouldn´t happen, especially point #2; insanity really shouldn´t be rewarded. Mak23686 07:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Creddie/Seddie reply Thanks for agreeing. I was worried I would get a message saying a 1000 word comment about how I'm so wrong... my opinion stinks... blah blah blah. It's nice to see that someone agrees with me. Userboxes (shipping preferences) Try HERE in seeing how to get the particular ship you like into your userpage. This is in answer to your question to Mak23686 about it. I thought I'd do it quicker for you since Mak hasn't replied yet. Have fun with it! Katydidit 10:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) What he said, simply type the thing you want to get on your user page, for example, to get this: Sorry about the long wait, got a job now and just got home from work. Mak23686 17:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Here's my answer! Hi to you too, yeah, so you left a message on my page about when I'll start my 'complimenting other ships' blog. I'll sort of be seeing the ship through another's eyes (apart from Seddie, I'll be seeing that one through my own eyes). Most likely, I'll be starting this weekend. I've been unusually busy lately, and it's strange. I'm just warning you though, they might not be very good, or what people were really expecting. Anyway, probably be starting this weekend!!! Magicboots 16:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey I noticed that u love penguins.... I LOVE PENGUINS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!7creddie5 06:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 I just think they r so cute especially like the animated penguins I love them and creddie hu we have so much in common!!!!!!!! 7creddie5 00:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 Willing to be an admin? Hello Lotstar, since one of our admins seems to have abandoned the wiki, we are looking for a new one. We have agreed to take you into consideration for that post. If you are interested, it would be best to give a message to SeddieBerserker since he is the one who has to give you the rights (Alternatively, you can also reply to me or Katydidit, of course, but we can´t promote you ourselves). Please let us know if you are interested in being an admin. Sincerely, Mak23686 14:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :No age requirements, we think you're the right person for the job. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : ::Welcome aboard!!! Mak23686 22:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now an administrator. You might want to review the policy page, and take a look at iCarly Wiki:User Warnings. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Here are some things you can work on: #Take a look at and Category:Candidates for deletion for nonsense articles that should be deleted. #Always watch . #Delete article comments that are inappropriate or insulting. #Keep this page on your watchlist. This is Mak's block policy: Level 1 (Rude behavior / nonsense edits): starting at 1-2 weeks, going to next level if repeated Level 2 (Removing content from one page): 1 month, going to next level if repeated Level 3 (Removing content from several pages / inserting rude comments): 3 months, next level if repeated Level 4 (continuing after level 3 or extreme vandalism): 6 months, next level if repeated Level 5 (inserting adult content): Permanent Hi Lotstar, There's someone that's leaving mean comments on the Seddie page, so is it possible to take it out? Thanks, Jazmine Admin! I wanted to say congratulations on being an admin! Oh, and thanks for sorting out the issue with @Creddieiscute. I am so relieved now! Thanks, and congratulations again! Seddiegirl98 04:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 i just wanted to say hi ^_^ OMG omg congratz on being an admin. You totally deserve it. Hope you have fun xoxoPurple2 18:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Purple2 Hi Hi, congrats to being an admin! I have a suggestion for the tinier pages on this wiki- feel free to read it here here :) --[[User:TeamMu|Wait... Is that Santa or Owen? ]]This is why the milk and cookies were a trick... -TeamMu 21:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) hi, i'm not really new to this. I had a profile before but erased it so i'm back and you can reply to this message or delete i really don't care bye Sivauna Daniels 04:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Sivauna Daniels aka Seddiefanforever101 Merging relatives´ pages TeamMu suggested to merge the pages for the main characters´ relatives together, meaning we would have a page "Shay Family", "Puckett Family" and "Benson Family" instead of many pages that barely have any information on them. Think we should? here is the blog with the suggestion. Mak23686 07:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Userbox format set-up Hi, here are the instructions I have on my Profile page on how to make a userbox. Feel free to copy-paste it on your Profile page for reference, and then you only need to modify the TEXT, PICNAME, and maybe background color on the first line, and (background) text color on the first 'style' line. You have to add after 'Creddie!!!' ON THE NEXT LINE ALL BY ITSELF. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"| |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user will always love Creddie!!! The above code adding the ' |70px ' after PICNAME (no pic obviously in this explanation) with 2 ' [ ' and 2 ' ] ' surrounding the ' FILE:Picname|70px ' added, looks like this with Text only: i just want to say hi and tell you that im new and that if you go to my page (user) you can sign your signature on my friend list cause i agree with the creddie thing they should soooo get together...you know whats weird...i had a dream that sam carly and freddie agreed with creddie too!! isnt that weird??!!! write me back [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 22:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Just out of curiousity... How old are you? I'm 16. :) Cartoonprincess 22:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey I was wondering, do you get a badge for making 1,000 comments?7creddie5 01:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Discussion We are having a discussion about a new policy here, if you would like to comment. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Creddie page hey, think U can fix the Creddie page? I accidentaly messed it up... Mazznick 23:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creddie page question OK, I was going to add some periods in some sentences that lacked them, but then, suddenly, the whole page turned into one single paragraph... Mazznick 00:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey that thing that says customize badges. How do you do that, because very time I click on it, it doesn't do anything. 7creddie5 03:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 wanna be friends?? Hi Lotstar... I just wanted to step by and ask you to be friends.... I'm a 13 years old girl, I love Creddie and I'm writing some episodes too.. but I don't think I will put them here on the wiki I didn't show them to anybody yet... Who is this? Please sign your name with 4 ~. Lotstar 23:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry so sorry I always forget to sign my name... FFF T 23:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Made Up Episodes Hey, I saw your MiSeason and I had once the same idea, but I made the mistake to make it a fanfiction, while your form seems pretty cool. Do you mind if I make made up episodes on this wikia, without trouble? Of course I won't make it exactly the same (I add random quotes too (and a new main character). Cameddie 18:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ? Sydney1234 21:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) hey what were u say i didnget it leave a a note your new freind syd1234 New admin How would you guys feel about making User:TenCents an administrator? Mak23686 09:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Your duties as an administrator I don't want to sound mean, but you really should engage in some administrator activities, such as page and comment deletion. Otherwise, there's no purpose of you being an admin. Just a suggestion. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC)